


Fluttering

by lunasaltator (orphan_account)



Series: KouAo Week (Tumblr) [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lunasaltator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KouAo Week Prompt Day 1: Childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluttering

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! :)

“Koujaku, can I ask you something?” Aoba asked through a yawn. He rubbed his tired eyes, trying desperately to stay awake. Tae was taking care of a patient overnight and asked Koujaku to watch her grandson. That same grandson intended to spend every second he could with Koujaku, even if that meant staying awake until dawn.

“Of course, Aoba! What is it?” Koujaku smiled. He turned his head and saw that Aoba was getting sleepier by the second. They were laying on the guest futon in the living room, watching movies and sharing some snacks.

He yawned again and spoke slowly. “Can I call you ‘onii-chan’? Like how Hanako calls Kenichi in the movie?”

Koujaku was unsure how to answer and flipped onto his back to think about it. The only time he heard boys getting called “onii-chan” was on television or in movies. He had no siblings or close relatives except for his mother, and Aoba was the only friend of his that was younger. He was unsure if he even knew what it meant to be an older brother. All he knew was that something inside him made it impossible for him to reject that cute face.

“You can call me whatever makes you happiest.” he said. When he turned over, he saw that Aoba fell asleep, and his body had sprawled out in all directions. He chuckled to himself before turning off the lights and television. He fell asleep holding onto one of and vaguely wondered what the fluttering deep in his belly was.

\--

“Hey Aoba, remember when we watched this as kids?” The couple lay together on the couch, spending a lazy afternoon watching movies and enjoying the calm. Koujaku's right arm held head up and the left arm was draped over Aoba’s body to hold his hand.

“Kind of. Isn’t that when Granny asked you to stay the night and watch me?” Aoba replied evenly.

“Do you remember what you asked me that night?” He heard a response of denial, but saw the lie as a light blush appeared on his boyfriend’s face. “I can see you blushing, you know.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He shifted forward in an attempt to hide his face, but it was too late.

Koujaku pulled their bodies closer, slipping his other arm under Aoba’s body. He rested his head on the other’s shoulder and spoke low into his ear. “I was about tell you yes, but you fell asleep anyways.”

“Hey! Forget about embarrassing stuff like that!” The redness brightened and began spreading to his ears.

“How could I forget? You were always adorable as a kid.” Aoba squirmed but Koujaku continued to speak deeply, letting him feel the vibration in his boyfriend's chest against his back. “In fact, I think you’re quite cute now. Your ears are turning red like cherries.”

Aoba pulled away and pouted, but was pulled back again. He then turned around and rested his head on the end of the couch. His face and ears were completely red, and Koujaku almost teased him, but Aoba spoke first.

“Were you really going to tell me that I could call you that?”

Koujaku smiled and kissed his forehead. “I know I always told you not to give in, but I can never not to give in to you.”

The blush on Aoba’s face reddened further. He looked into Koujaku’s face while he wrapped both arms around his body. He lifted his head to his companion’s ear, summoning all the resolve in his body.

“Onii-chan.”

Koujaku’s expression went from smug to dazed before his face turned as red as Aoba’s and his nose began to bleed. They both teased each other while he cleaned his face and spent rest of the afternoon in the bedroom. When they fell asleep holding hands that night, Koujaku knew for certain that the fluttering in his body was love.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist making something this cute when I saw the prompt. :3


End file.
